


La voix du chaos

by malurette



Category: Alien Nine
Genre: Aliens, F/F, Gen, One Shot, fight
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un combat entre aliens, ça fait du bruit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La voix du chaos

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La voix du chaos  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Alien Nine  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Kawamura Kumi ; léger Kumi/Yuri, indices de Kasumi/Kumi  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu d’action/un soupçon de glauque  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Tomizawa Hitoshi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "sifflement" pour 31_jours (11 septembre '07)  
>  **Prompt :** date d’anniversaire de Kumi  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 3  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Quand Kumi repense aux événements qui les ont poussées, elle, Kasumi et Yuri, à vivre ensemble à trois, émancipées de leurs parents humains, elle entend un drôle d’écho qui résonne dans sa mémoire. Quelque chose d’aigu, comme un sifflet d’alarme, ou peut-être un truc à vapeur qui menace d’exploser, les sifflements du creuset où se mélangent humains et aliens.  
Ce qui avait commencé avec le Yellow Knife séduisant Kasumi et continué avec le Lynus qui l’a… attaquée, elle, et puis le Borg qui a pris la place de ce que le Lynus a détruit, elles auraient pu encore le supporter. Après tout, toutes deux avaient choisi d’entrer dans l’équipe anti-alien, Kasumi avait fusionné de son plein gré… mais que les Tournesols impliquent Yuri, Yuri que les aliens dégoûtaient tant, ça non !  
Kumi apprenait tout juste à vivre avec son nouveau corps, rassurée par le professeur Hisakawa ; elle avait même expliqué et montré sa main, sans en ressentir de gêne, à Miyu…

Et puis, Yuri était apparue, auréolée des pétales membraneux du Tournesol. Les fils ont sifflé dans les airs, elle a entendu quelque chose grincer et claquer quand ils ont sectionné ses bras, ses jambes. Ses vrilles amputées ont chuinté misérablement quand elle a tenté de les régénérer.  
Une heure plus tôt à peine, Kumi avait affirmé qu’elle ne ressentait plus de douleur physique quand elle s’en servait. Mais là, outre les mutilations de son corps, chaque parole de Yuri, incompréhensibles quand elle parlait de fusion, mordaient et vrillaient et brûlaient son cœur, plus durement que n’aurait pu le faire aucun alien.

Ensuite, elle le sait, Kasumi est venue la sauver. Elle l’a vue attaquer Yuri. Sur le moment, ça n’a fait qu’ajouter à sa confusion. Maintenant, elle peut se rappeler que jamais Kasumi n’aurait fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui faire du mal, qu’elle ne s’en serait jamais pris non plus à Yuri ni aucune de leurs a vu plus qu’elle n’a entendu les bobines du Yellow Knife s’enrouler, et les ondes transpercer le système nerveux du Tournesol. Cela n’était pas censé affecter son corps de Borg, et pourtant, elle a cru que le sifflement la blessait elle aussi. C’était peut-être effectivement un recouvrement de plages de fréquences, peut-être de l’empathie pour la douleur de Yuri, un reste d’émotion humaine puisqu’elles n’étaient plus liées par leurs borgs.  
Si elle avait pu, Kumi se serait bouché les oreilles avec ses vrilles. Et même en sachant que Kasumi faisait ça pour sauver Yuri, elle aurait tenté de la protéger elle aussi de l’attaque. Mais elle est restée paralysée, par le choc, par la peur, par les blessures infligées par le Tournesol et l’onde offensive de Kasumi.

Et puis après ça, tout est trop confus pour qu’elle remette le déroulement exact des événements en place. Elle qui avait tant reproché autrefois sa passivité à Yuri, s’était retrouvée complètement défaite, sans pouvoir réagir. Il a fallu que le professeur Hisakawa et Kasumi viennent la tirer d’affaire.  
Les aliens lui avaient pris Yuri, laissant en elle des bourdonnements de peur et des grondements de colère et toute une cacophonie d’émotions impossibles à faire taire, faisant voler en éclats l’attitude toujours calme et maîtresse d’elle-même de la jeune fille responsable qu’elle était censée être.

Elle n’avait recouvré toutes ses capacités mentales qu’en même temps que son intégrité physique, dans le bain cellulaire régénérant. Enfin, à ce moment-là, elle a retrouvé sa propre mélodie intérieure, faisant taire le chaos ambiant pour se concentrer sur la seule chose importante : sauver Yuri.  
Les aliens pouvaient bien siffler ou hurler tant qu’ils voulaient, elle allait débarrasser Yuri de ce parasite et de son discours absurde et lui rendre sa voix normale.


End file.
